Pokemon:the chains of fate
by thomas.wharf
Summary: A young trainer named after the town he was born in starts his journey. However it soon becomes clear he isn't like other trainers. plagued by memories he couldn't possibly have, as well as visions of the future, Pallet tries to discover what his visions mean. however, is it possible for a mortal to fight...the chains of fate?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold shiver ran down my spine. I thought I could take on anything, but the creature before me made lance and his dragons appear as but wild Metapod.  
"I **refuse** to be bound to a mere **mortal** like you!"  
As the cat like creature continued to force its words into my head, the rain outside only strengthened.  
"I am the **ultimate** creature, and unlike you not even **destiny** can control my wrath!"  
The cavern was flooding faster, if I didn't end this soon I would likely drown.  
I had to finish this now.  
I blinked just as the sound of thunder echoed through the hollowed mountain.  
The next thing I knew, I was elsewhere.

"You could have such a wonderful future, but you worry to much about the past."  
The blue canine tilted her head. The look in her eyes was a sorrow like I had never seen.  
"me and my brothers only hope you can let go, for if you don't you may well find yourself repeating history."  
I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't. Not now, not anymore.  
"You don't understand sui. They took so much from me. I thought I'd finally stopped them, finally made sure they couldn't hurt people or Pokémon anymore. And now I find all my effort was for nothing?  
I can't let them get away with this!"  
Sui turned away from me.  
"I understand"  
I couldn't see her face, but I knew sui was trying not to cry.  
"I understand so much more than you think"  
my surroundings began to shift and fade, until darkness was all that was left.  
For several minutes I floated in the void. Or, perhaps I didn't? After all, floating requires a body.  
Slowly the world started to form again, and as it did I was once again in a new place.

"Can you not see the path you're on?"  
The creature stared at me. The diamond on its chest reflecting sunlight.  
How long had it taken that light to reach here? How long had it taken ME to reach here?  
"You must break the chains that bind you"  
those words again. Why where they always there?  
It didn't even make sense. The chains where clearly on it, not me.  
"Hurry child, time's running out. You only have until the Millennium comet passes!"  
I was dumbfounded. Hadn't that comet passed years ago?  
I continued struggling with the chains, but the lock wouldn't break.  
Perhaps they couldn't be broken? Perhaps it was to late.

* * *

My eyes opened as light shined in from a crack in the curtain.  
I lay in my bed for a few minutes, trying to make sense of the dream.  
It's not until I get up and throw off the sheets that I remember what today is.  
What is today you might ask?  
Today is my birthday, as well as-  
"honey, time to get up. You don't want to keep professor oak waiting do you?"  
My first day as a Pokémon trainer!


	2. FR, chapter one:ready, set, starter!

Fire red, chapter 1: ready, set, starter!

* * *

"boing, boing."  
I stared at the tv, Nes controller in hand.  
My mother had gotten it for me last Christmas, and I still haven't beaten any of the games.  
That however, didn't stop me from guiding Mario through the castle while repeated each and every sound.  
I'd gotten farther than ever before this morning. Perhaps this one actually had-  
"thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle."  
Nope. Still hadn't rescued princess peach.  
"I swear this game doesn't have an ending…"

"Pallet, breakfast is ready."  
I rushed downstairs and saw piles of French toast and bacon.  
I removed my hat and hung it on the chair before grabbing a few slices of each and drowning them in syrup.  
"Honey, slow down. You're going to-"  
A piece of bacon logged in my throat, but a few gulps of milk and I was back to my plate.  
Some People often say Snorlax have a huge appetite. Those people have clearly never seen a growing boy eating his favorite food.  
"I swear, you're just like your father."  
"I wouldn't know"

It was true. My father had left for Hoenn before I was born.  
Occasionally he'd appear on the news. Apparently he was trying to become gym leader in some small town.  
The kids at school thought it would be cool if he succeeded, but I never really cared.  
What point would there be to having a gym leader for a dad if you'd never even spoken with him?  
It actually kind of had a lasting impact on me.  
For the longest time I didn't want to become a trainer.  
After all, what if I turn out just like him? What if mom was left alone because of me?  
When I brought my fears to her, she just ran her fingers through my brown hair while wispering "You have the power to break the chains that bind you."  
it didn't stop me from hating the idea of training at all.

So what eventually changed my mind?  
A few months back, a wild Bulbasaur was found near route one.  
My neighbor Oak, the local Pokémon researcher, had tried to take care of it, but she wouldn't eat a thing.  
Eventually his grandson Nova convinced me to try. Jokingly I offered her some Tauros jerky.  
Who would have thought a plant would be a carnivore?  
I kicked off pretty well with the little dinosaur plant, and as payment Oak promised to save her for me as a gift.

* * *

"Pallet, if you don't hurry you won't make it in time."  
I looked at the clock. I'd been staring at my food for 15 solid minutes, and it was now almost 8AM.  
"Ok, I'm off."  
before she could stop me, I'd already put my hat back on, Grabbed a coat from the hander, and ran out the door with a slice of French toast hanging in my mouth by the corner.

"Ah, there you are pallet."  
Nova smiled at me as I entered the Lab. Like usual, his hair was dyed a shade of brown that almost looked orange.  
"Yeah, sorry, kind of got lost in a daydream."  
"Typical Pallet, you probably couldn't stay focused if your life depended on it."  
Nova playfully punched my shoulder and we started walking toward Oak's office.  
"So, any plans on your starter." Nova asked, tilting his head while opening the door.  
"Very funny, you know I'm going with the Bulbasaur."  
"How did you know about the Bulbasaur." A new voice rang out.  
I turned my head to stare at Oak. The silver haired professor was always forgetful, often even forgetting his grandson's name, but he hadn't had that problem since he'd started taking medicine.  
"Very funny, like I could forget the Pokémon I helped nurse back to health."  
"But I was the… oh forget it."

I stared at Oak and Nova, wondering what was going on.  
Had something happened that I wasn't aware of?  
I reached for the Ball I knew contained my friend, and quickly released her.  
bending down, I gave her a quick once over. everything seemed fine."you know, I still haven't thought of a name for you. How about Lily?"  
I reached under her chin and proceeded to scratch, laughing as she her head against my hand desperate for the attention.  
"Wait, a plant type? You know how common those are, right?" Nova scoffed as he looked at the remaining two pokeballs.  
I was really getting confused now.. At least with Oak it was possible he'd just missed a dose or something, Nova had no such excuse.  
Finally giving up, I figured I'd just ignore it. Perhaps they'd give up their little game.  
Nova grabbed the pokeball containing a fire symbol, opening it up to reveal a young Charmander.  
'should have known he'd pick the type advantage' I thought.  
I Thanked the professor, and was about to leave when Nova grabbed my shoulder.  
"So, want to battle, or are you as much of a fragile flower as your starter?"  
I knew Nova was playing, but It still angered me.  
"Any time Hothead." I fired back.

Oak took a step back.  
As much as he wanted the two to battle outside, he knew not a force on earth could stop them once they set their mind to something.

* * *

Authors notes:  
I know the chapters are kinda short, but that's partly because I'm playing the game while writing XD (also I'm terrible at writing)  
anyway, the purpose of this is to record (in story form) my nuzlocke.  
for those who don't know what a nuzlocke is.  
1:Permafaint.  
2:Can only catch the first pokemon I encounter per named area (as shown on map),

of course, I've added some custom clauses to my runs.  
3:duplicate clause. I already have a rattata, and encounter another rattata as my one pokemon per route, I can skip it and catch the next pokemon instead.  
4:rule 2 doesn't apply to npc trades or gift pokemon (my starter, eevee, the fossils, ect. you can check bulbapedia for a list)  
5:I can only trade to npc's, no other players.  
6:rule 2 doesn't start until I can get my first pokeballs.


	3. FR, chapter two: that went lily well

Fire red, chapter 2: That went Lily well.

* * *

Lily pov

* * *

"Raaaaawr"  
I growled at the charmander, causing it to back away despite its type advantage.  
The scratches inflicted by the fire lizard where minor, but neither me nor my trainer wanted to take the risk.  
However, it wouldn't stay back for long.  
Moments later another claw brushed against my precious Bulb.  
I could only hope this new trainer knew what he was doing.

* * *

Pallet pov

* * *

For the briefest moment my eyes played a trick on me. Lily appeared as a Squirtle, and Nova's Charmander appeared as a Bulbasaur instead.  
I quickly shrugged it off, blaming it on the rush of adrenaline.  
My best friend had started with a remarkable lead. Before Lily could score her first hit she'd already taken 3.  
Of course, this was because I'd told her to growl.  
Nova was focused on causing damage, probably thinking moves like growl and leer did nothing.  
I however knew the truth, and wasn't afraid to lower my opponents moral.  
The battle ended with my first win, though Lily was exhausted.  
In fact, another strike or two and she'd probably be out for the count.

"wha-  
How could a fire type lose to a grass type?"  
Nova stared at his unconscious ally, perplexed by his loss.  
"Well, for starters he didn't really on damage alone."  
Jaw dropping, Nova stared at his grandfather, then at me.  
"I-I won't fail again.  
Get ready, cause next time I'll win.  
Smell you later."  
And with that he returned his starter to its pokeball and left.

"Sorry, you know him, always a sore loser."  
I nodded at Oaks words before returning Lily to her pokeball as well.  
She'd need a full nights rest before she could fight again.

* * *

Lily pov

* * *

I stared at the inside of my pokeball.  
Why had this kid chosen me? Everything I'd heard about new trainers said they preferred Charmander for its strong attack and dragon like appearance (even though it most certainly wasn't a dragon), or Squirtle for their incredible defense.  
Nobody wanted a Bulbasaur for a starter, so why did he?  
After a few moments of struggling, I managed to escape the sphere.  
I knew I was still keyed into it, but I wasn't trying to escape so it didn't bother me.  
What I did want however was to lie next to him. I felt, of all humans, this one I could trust.  
So I nuzzled my way into his sleeping arms. And even when the sun started shining through the window, I didn't dare move least I wake him, photosynthesis be damned.

* * *

Pallet pov

* * *

I woke late in the evening, completely surprised Lily had gotten out of her pokeball and worked her way into my arms.  
"Well, They do say some pokemon don't like pokeballs." I smiled at her before running downstairs.  
Mom was gone, probably shopping. This meant I had the house to myself, but it also meant I had to cook.  
Luckily, there where leftovers.  
"So, you want bacon?"  
Lily rolled her eyes, and gave a quick "bulba" as a response.  
I could only assume this meant "yes you idiot, now hurry up."  
Less than a minute later and I was being knocked down, the plate almost shattering as it fell onto the table.  
How does a 2'04" creature deliver such force?  
I got back up and grabbed for some of the delicious strips of Tepig meat, but they were already gone.  
"Stupid carnivorous plant"  
Lily shifted her head as if to say sorry. I stood there for a moment before giving in and rubbing her chin in an act of forgiveness. I couldn't stay mad long.

* * *

I stared at the television in disbelief.  
I'd had that Mario game for a year and hadn't beaten it, and in less than an hour Lily had rescued the princess.  
She didn't even have opposable thumbs! How was she so good?!  
Just as she was starting a new game, the phone rang.  
I rushed to pick it up, Oak was on the other end of the line.  
"Hey there Pallet, I got a request.  
See, I ordered a packet from amazon and-"  
"UPS delivered it to the wrong address, and you want me to pick it up and bring it back?"  
"Exactly, would you mind heading over to viridian for me?"  
I stared at Lily. She seemed like she'd already recovered but I wanted to let her make the decision  
she grinned and turned off the console, clearly wanting to stretch her legs.  
"Sure thing, I'll be as quick as possible."

* * *

Lily Pov

* * *

I couldn't make out much of what the kid (who I'd learned is named pallet) said, but I could make out the word "Viridian", which being nearby probably meant a walk.  
I gladly turned off the machine. As cool as it was, fresh air and sunlight where better.  
As we moved through the path toward Viridian, I ran circles around Pallet.  
Eventually I tired, and when I did he crouched down and let me ride on his shoulder.  
I fell asleep and next thing I knew we were back in Oaks lab, and Pallet held a new device.

* * *

Pallet Pov

* * *

As I left Oaks lab, I flipped open the device.  
Oak had called it a pokedex, an Encyclopedia on Pokémon.  
Unfortunately, I'd have to fill the entire thing out myself.  
"Congratulations on your research grant Oak, you totally deserve it."  
I quickly filled out what little I knew about Bulbasaur as a species.  
Dual type, grass and poison.  
They're carnivores, although there are certain nutrients they require only obtainable from photosynthesis.  
I prepare to throw the thing away, but notice an odd function listed.  
"Bio-analysis? "  
I click the function and aim the camera at Lily.  
The scan is almost instantaneous.  
"Full health, huh? Well, at least it's good as a medical tool.  
Better at special attacks than physical, similar results for defense.  
Special ability, overgrow?"  
I click the blue hypertext, and a bulbapedia page pops up.  
"So the Encyclopedia links to an encyclopedia, huh?  
Such state of the art tech…"  
I turn to Lily and point back toward Route 1.  
"So, you want to ignore this thing and go buy some pokeballs in Viridian?"  
As soon as I finish my question she's already darted ahead, and I struggle to keep up.

* * *

Authors notes.  
really not sure how to do Pov changes that feel natural.  
should probably say now that criticism (even if harsh) is welcome.  
This includes Grammar police.  
I try to keep it as Grammatically correct as possible, but word processor isn't always helpful, and being a dropout hurts to. 


	4. FR, chapter three

Fire red, chapter 3.

* * *

Lily's pov

* * *

Resting myself under one of the many trees The forest had to offer, I watched as Pallet tried to teach The new recruits.  
"Avy, venom, watch where you're aiming your attacks!  
Mike, Your opponents defence is as low as it can go attack already!  
Come on guys, Silky is taking this more serious than you, and he's a caterpillar!"  
It had been three days since we left Pallet (the town, not the trainer), and already we had new friends.

Silky's a Caterpie. He's highly focused, and never seems to relax.  
I can't stand him, always looking at my bulb with that hungry look.  
Then there's Mike the Mankey. She's got a strong spirit, and is always laughing.  
We get along pretty well.  
Finally there's Avy and Venom, Pidgey and Weedle respectively.  
They're both entirely too carefree in my opinion. They goof off nonstop, without a care in the world if their antics hurt those nearby.

"Alright, time for a break, everybody return!"  
I still couldn't get over my trainers abilities.  
While there certainly where those with the skill to command dozens of pokemon at once (indeed, the restriction of six is an attempt to keep things fair), it was unusual for a Rookie to command more than two or three, or so I've been told.

As he attached the last of the pokeballs to his belt, I took the opportunity to stretch my legs.  
It was then that Pallet collapsed.

* * *

Unknown pov.

* * *

I stared at the Pikachu. Mere moments ago it had tried to kill me, but now Oak thought it was a good idea for me to raise it?  
This was stupid. Besides, everybody knew you were supposed to have a choice between three pokemon.  
His grandson, Failsuck, smiled.  
"How fitting that the kid who snitched about the party would get a rat as a starter."  
I ran forward to punch the smug bastard in the face, but in the blink of an Eye his Eevee had collided with my gut.  
Gasping for air, I fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

Pallet's pov.

* * *

grabbing my stomach as I awoke, I turned to the side, Retching uncontrollably.  
What had just happened?  
I felt something rub my arm, and promptly looked over to see a worried Lily.  
something was wrong, and I had to get to the hospital.

* * *

Lily's Pov

* * *

I waited outside the building, wondering what Pallet was doing.  
It was frustrating not being allowed in unless I was in a pokeball.  
All I could do was Paw at the Dirt while waiting.  
He wouldn't come out for over an hour.

* * *

Pallet's pov

* * *

Lily Lay in my lap as I sat on a bench.

The Viridian Park was usually a nice place to be, but that was when it wasn't raining.  
Not for the first time that evening Lily made a small grunting sound to get my attention. She was clearly still worried about my little incident in the forest earlier.  
"It's ok girl, the doctors say I probably just got grazed by A Weedle's stinger without noticing."  
And it was true, the doctors did say that.  
However I knew Weedle venom. Sure the symptoms matched, but if it was as the doctors say the effects would have been much more gradual.  
I reached for the pokedex and loaded bulbapedia.  
By now Nova was probably over his loss, and would probably want to know my condition, so I sent a quick pm asking him to meet up.  
In the meantime, I'd head back to the forest. Perhaps I could find clues to what happened.

* * *

Nova's pov

* * *

My pokedex rang. I'd found this odd at first, not remembering gramps adding a phone to the thing.  
I shrugged and flipped it open.  
"Wait, a PM on bulbapedia? Ok, I'm growing real confused on how this thing functions."  
It was from Pallet. He wanted to meet in viridian forest. Something about blacking out after a hallucination.  
If he was asking me that meant he'd already had professionals check it.  
Had it been anybody else, I'd chalk it up to being a worry wart, and that they'd confused a toxic plant for a lookalike.  
Pallet was not anybody else. He hated Others checking on him unless it was absolutely necessary, and They went camping in the forest often enough that they both knew all the poison plants by heart.  
Turning away from the stone building In front of him, he ran back toward the forest.

* * *

Pallet's pov

* * *

Despite everything, I couldn't find a clue as to what had happened to me.  
Not surprising.  
As I got up, I turned just in time to see Nova coming into view.  
"Yo, got your message. You do realize that if the doctors are stumped I would be to, right?  
My skills end at basic first aid."  
I nodded my head, already knowing this. In truth I just wanted confirmation that I was right about it not being Weedle.  
After a quick look over, he confirmed it.  
"Not a scratch on you."  
While this meant I was right, it also meant I had no clue what had been the cause.  
"sorry to bring you here for nothing.  
"No problem Pallet, maybe you could pay me back with a rematch?"

* * *

Narrators pov

* * *

Avy dodged another scratch attack.  
She'd taken down Nova's Pidgey with little effort, and was now fighting Charmander.  
Unfortunatly, She had misjudged the Reptile and been dealt a major blow to her right wing.  
It hurt pretty bad, but Pallet had refused to recall her, instead directing her to repeatedly aim gust at the ground.  
At first she had no idea why he wouldn't want it directed at the Charmander, but she soon found out.  
The dirt and sand kicked up by the attack was irritating her opponents eyes, and most of its attacks where now missing by a large margin.  
Most, but not all.  
Once again she felt claws digging into her, this time across her face.  
If another attack stuck her, she'd be done for.  
A beam of light struck her, and she felt a tingling sensation as her body was turned, first to plasma, then pure energy.

* * *

Lily's pov

* * *

"Lily, you're up!"  
I ran forward and launched seeds at the poor charmander, before quickly dashing back.  
It was practically blinded by the sand, and the seed's I'd just planted on it would quickly drain its energy.  
So long as I kept my distance, my work was done.  
Occasionally an attack would get close. When this happened I simply let out a growl. I never understood how it worked, but it reduced the damage of certain attacks.  
A few minutes passed, and the charmander passed out. I never even had to use tackle.


	5. FR, chapter four

Fire red, chapter 4.

* * *

It had taken longer than expected to reach Pewter city.  
Part of this was because Pallet had gotten lost running from an angry horde of Pikachu, but it was mostly because Lily had somehow learned to speak.  
When he first realized this, Pallet nearly had a stroke. After he recovered, He couldn't help but fire questions nonstop. Lily answered a few of his questions.  
Apparently she didn't remember Pallet helping raise her, but pallet put that off as being to young to reliably remember.  
After a while, Pallet noticed that whenever another pokemon or trainer was nearby, she'd clam up and stop whatever she was saying.  
The Personality reader, a feature of the pokedex Pallet hadn't noticed before, claimed she had a quite nature.  
Pallet just thought she was shy.

As they entered the town known for its rocks and fossils, Lily looked from one stall to another.  
Some sold geodes, pretty rocks with crystals in them, others sold quartz.  
None of them sold any items of use. She was nervous, but she had to ask.  
"h-hey Pallet, why do these shops not sell the evolution stones?"  
After a quick look, pallet discovered that indeed, no evolution stones where sold here.  
"No everstones either. In fact, I don't even think they have a hard stone."  
Pallet thought back to his geology classes, but he couldn't even remember the three classifications of rock, let alone a reason why the city who's gym leader specialized in them wouldn't sell any usable for Pokémon.  
"Perhaps those specific rocks just aren't found here."  
He picked up a blue shard from a pile. He wasn't sure what it was from, but the paper next to the rest of them said they were highly prized by collectors.  
"I-I guess that makes sense." Of course, it didn't. At least not to her.  
She started to walk to the next stall, but after a few seconds it became clear Pallet wasn't ready to move on.  
He was still looking at the broken fragment. Somehow, it brought a sense of familiarity to him.  
After a few minutes his stomach began to growl. And Lily's stomach responded in kind.  
"Heh, guess it's been a while since either of us have eaten, huh?" quickly pulling out the pokedex, he loaded up a map from Bulbapedia. The devise was proving much more useful than he'd originally thought.  
There was a dinner nearby, but its proximity wasn't what caught his eye.  
According to the page, the restaurant permitted Pokémon access,  
Once more Pallet looked down at the blue object in his hand. He casually flipped it between his fingers a few times before setting it down and picking up Lily instead.  
"Let's get some food."

* * *

"One cheeseburger with bacon, one order of prime Miltank ribs, three salads, corn on the cob, coffee, and a banana."  
As the food was placed down, Lily poked at the salad in disgust, looking back and forth between it and the waitress, whom was already moving on to the next table.  
Venom and silky chowed down on their salads, Avy on the corn, and of course Mike had the banana.  
"Why does everybody assume I eat plants?" Lily rolled her eyes as I swapped the plate of ribs with the Ranch soaked leaves and carrots.  
"To be fair, I was surprised at first too."  
Pallet reached for one of the packets of sugar at the edge of the table.  
"uhm, Pallet." Lily's voice tightened.  
"Well I did! Yeah some other plants like Victreebell are carnivorous, but for the most part people think of plants as thriving off sunlight and water." Pallet interrupted while stirring the crystals into the bitter drink.  
"Pallet…"  
"Though I guess that doesn't explain why I, the professor, nor the waitress, viewed you as a plant eater.  
Following the typical plant logic, you'd eat fertilizer if anything. Can't really imagine you doing that however."  
"Pallet!"  
"Hey, I'm just being honest."  
"Pallet, I don't think you should-"  
"you don't think I should tell the truth?" Pallet asked in confusion while bringing the cup to his mouth.  
"Put salt in coffee."  
"*BLECH!*" Pallet scrubbed his tongue furiously with a napkin, desperate to get the taste out of his mouth.  
Who in their right mind puts sugar next to salt?

* * *

"Well, that was interesting" The sarcasm in Lilies voice as the left the Museum did not go unnoticed by Pallet.  
"Tell me about it. I could have found the same information for free online.  
infact, I could have found more." He was furious. The information for Aerodactyl and Kabutops was but a single sentence.  
They hadn't even bothered to mention how Kabutops Had went extinct about a hundred million years before Aerodactyl, which itself thrived about 150 million years before the dawn of man.  
Even more infuriating was the Pamphlet about the meteorite. Most people knew what a moonstone was before middle school, yet here they claimed the space rock MIGHT be one.  
And the description for the space shuttle was just two words.  
Perhaps the most infuriating thing was that they charged $50 for a child's ticket.

* * *

"Bii!" A mysterious green figure hovers 50 feet above our hero's, hidden by the blinding light of the sun.  
In an instant, it vanishes, only to reappear in a cave some unknown distance away.  
It was raining outside, but the sounds of nearby waterfalls drove out the pitter-patter of the droplets as they collected in the lake.  
As the small creature floated there, a silhouette emerges from the shadows.  
"So, has he fought them yet?"  
"Briiii."  
"Damnit! Even with the remarkable skills you possess this is taking too long."  
"Brii? Briiiiiiii."  
"I suppose you're right, we'll just have to wait."  
A flash of lightning lit up the area, revealing hair as red as blood.  
"I still have to thank him for what he did after all."

* * *

"I challenge you for a badge!"  
Pallet's voice echoed off the stone walls of the gym, and everybody turned to look.  
Challenges weren't uncommon, but they were always entertaining.  
One kid however, didn't like the idea of his Idol having to fight.  
"Not so fast, I won't let you challenge brock!"  
Before anybody could say anything, his Geodude was charging the challenger.  
Lily intercepted, hardly fazed by the weak attack.  
Brock stood watching in silence, intrigued by the interruption.  
as the two Pokémon circled each other, he smiled knowing this battle had already been decided.  
Lily was the first to break the standoff, charging at the sentient rock.  
In anticipation of her attack, it curled itself into a defensive ball, but all Lily did was let out a loud Growl in its face.  
The Geodude cowered down in response, making an even tighter ball.  
Lily continued to growl, and the frightened stone cured tighter and tighter.  
"geodude, attack already!" it's trainer commanded.  
Struck out at the bulbasaur, but before it's fist made contact it fainted.  
"WH-what happened!" The kid was dumbstruck, as was everybody watching.  
As far as they could tell, the Geodude hadn't even been struck.  
Pallet called Lily to his side before turning to the kid.  
"What happened was you sceamed before attacking me. Sneak attacks are supposed to be sneaky."  
The kid opened his mouth, about to respond, however pallet continued his speech.  
"For example, using leech seed just as your opponent hits you so they don't notice, then distracting the opponent so they don't realize the damage being done."

* * *

In fuchia city, a man with graying teal hair slowly is slowly grinding various flowers and herbs together in a large wooden bowl as his daughter sits beside him. He drops sets down the mixture for a second, and proceeds to turn up the radio beside him.  
"Father, is something wrong?"  
"No Janine, just an interesting development in Pewter."

* * *

"So, you intend to use type advantage to defeat me?"  
Brock and pallet sat at opposite ends of the gyms arena.  
"Maybe? Guess you'll just have to see."  
A giant screen off to the side displayed a countdown. It was currently at five, and when it finished they'd both release their first Pokémon at the same time.  
Four.  
"Fair enough, though I think it's fairly obvious."  
The rules where two Pokémon each.  
three.  
"Is it really?  
two  
"yeah, kind of."  
one.  
Both trainer and gym leader reach for their belt.  
zero.

* * *

authors notes.  
as said before, this is based off of a Nuzlocke I'm said, it's only loosely based off of it. indeed, anybody who has played would know there are no shards in pewter city.

another thing I wanted to bring up was Bulbapedia. the one in the story is not the same as the one many readers are familiar with.  
while it can show the Pokemon native to a route, gives descriptive text of abilities and moves, and works as a map, it won't list what people are on a route, the Pokemon they have, or even any stray items.

Finally, I again want to encourage criticism, both negative and positive.


	6. FR, Chapter five

Fire red, chapter 5.

Brock fell on his face.  
He'd expected this challenger to utilize a type advantage, but instead his Geodude now stood before a Pidgey.  
"Y-you do realize birds are weak to rock types, don't you?" he stared down at Pallet. Had the kids earlier victory been a fluke?  
in response, Pallet snapped and pointed just shy of the Geodudes position.  
Avy took this as her Que, and with a flap of her wings the arena was covered in a cloud of dust.  
"Don't you know type advantages don't matter if you can't hit your opponent?"

As the battle drew on, the gym's air filled with more and more debris.  
Neither leader nor challenger could see, but that didn't matter to pallet, whom knew Avy's vision was unaffected by the tactic.  
However, soon a sudden squawking told pallet that despite his advantage, Avy had been struck. The sound wasn't to panicked, so it was probably just a glancing blow.  
He didn't take the risk however, and as the pokeball spun the air, She was returned to the device.

Continuing to squint his eyes, not that he ever didn't, Brock tried to see into the cloud of dust that contained his pokemon.  
When he'd seen the pidgey, he'd thought the win would be easy.  
He now understood this battle would be anything but.  
With the gym air the way it was, he couldn't make out what his opponent had switched to, but  
as the Challenger ordered his new pokemon to coat the arena in seeds, it became clear a the new target was the Bulbasaur.

"alright, come back Lily!"  
The little plant creature returned to Pallets side, confused about why she had only been permitted a single attack. before being withdrawn  
"Avy, back to combat!"  
The Avian materialized once again, getting tackled in the process.  
It hurt, but the pain quickly faded, replaced by a sense of ease.  
She let loose a blast of air at the rock that had struck her. It didn't do much damage, but every bit helped.  
another attack came close, but she was ready this time.  
She dodged again and again as her opponent tried but failed to land strike like when she was switched back in, and with each of their missed attacks she felt stronger.  
it wasn't long before she had won.

"Return Geodude, your turn Onix!"  
Another flurry of sand was launched into the air, and brock couldn't help but laugh.  
'I guess the best defence is simply not getting hit'

Once again Pallet swapped Avy for Bulbasaur.  
Grabbing his pokedex, he scanned the pokeball of the feathered animal.  
She was more injured than he'd expected, he couldn't risk sending her out again.  
As his focus returned to the battle, he heard Lily's cry.  
Even under the circumstances it was clear the giant snake had managed to wrap around her.  
Pallet cringed. He'd wanted to do this with as little force as possible, but it had now become clear that wasn't going to be an option.  
"Alright, vine whip!"

Brock stared at his fallen onix.  
Even with the disadvantage, he hadn't expected a 1hko.  
"Why didn't you just lead with that?"  
"Because I won't always have a type advantage. Strategy may take longer than brute force, but it's always super effective."  
Brock was at a loss for words. Most fresh trainers merely thought of the current battle.

He turned to the cameras that had been recording the match and proceeded to make his announcement.  
"Not only has our challenger defeated me, He did so with the Patients a rock type user would need.  
He didn't go for the easy win, instead opting to let the opponent where themselves out.  
It was only as erosion wore his team out that he resorted to a landslide victory.  
It is for this reason I Brock, leader of pewter gym, hereby bestow this trainer with the boulder badge."  
Pallet stepped forward and clammed his prize.  
"We did it Lily, now just 7 more to go."  
He turned towered the cameras as well, showing the badge with one hand while his other was high in the air, forming a distinctive V sign.  
Lily laughed; glad to have played such a vital part in his victory.

* * *

The waterfall was relentless, but it went unnoticed by the Crimson haired man as he meditated under it.  
Long years training with dragon users had put him through much worse, and He'd learned to focus his mind away from the cold. The flowing water distorted his figure, but even so one could make out his smile if they squinted hard enough.  
"He's gotten better"  
"Brii!" seeming to fade in and out of existence, the two foot tall creature would appear as but a blur of green to anybody else. It darted around in a figure 8 before looking back at the waterfall.  
"I'm aware."  
The man sat motionless for several minutes before speaking again.  
"Intercept him , The Kabutops will do the rest."  
"Briiiii." And with that it left to do its masters bidding.

* * *

Pallet lay in the grass on route 3, holding a pokeball to the sunset.  
"I think I'll call him jack, sound good Lily?"  
"I don't know, doesn't make much sense to Me." she Yawned and lay her spotted head in his lap.  
It had been a long day, and as the shadows grew the chlorophyll inside her struggled to produce enough energy to keep her awake. Maybe She could understand after a fresh nights sleep and the energy of the morning sun.  
Pallet reached into his backpack, pulling out a thick blanket.  
He was about to lay down when he saw something in the corner of his eye, but when he looked again there was nothing but grass.  
'Wow, I'm more tired than I thought.'  
And with that he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
